Top Ten Hero
by Scarfen
Summary: <html><head></head>Emily Fitch is just your average woman who's in grave danger! Naomi Campbell is one of America's most wanted, but putting that a side could Naomi and her crew of felons be the ones that Emily needs to save her? Which side of the law will Emily choose?</html>
1. Just another day on the the job

2:30 pm in the shade of the over hanging leaves of the trees and it still feels a billon degrees. This isn't a heat wave its god damn torture! The young women sighed and wiped her sticky forehead with the back of her hand. Cook better do this right or I'll have his eye balls on ebay before he can let another one of his crude comments skip passed his lips. Although she already knew that the chances of this going wrong were zero. The women scowled as she heard the ragged edges of cheap cotten scratching against the outer caseing of the state of the art microphone that she had not only fitted onto her accomplice/ friend thirty minutes ago, three blocks away from the target.

'Fuck sake Cook!' The woman hissed bringing her hand to her ear, 'I not gonna have a fucking ear drum left,' but she still remained in full concentration.

'Put the money in the bag and don't go being a hero alright?' The women rolled her eyes as she listened to Cook's auzzie drawl through the ear peice. The faint sounds of light sobbings could be heard most likely the bank teller who only five minutes ago was swealtering through intoxicating heat and probably bored out of their mind. 'And the other one...I ain't got all day...MOVE IT!' The listening woman smiled as she let the lovinly polished and primped routine that they had spent years developing, flawless and without a trace, a routine that every other bank robbery lacks and therefore fails. No evidence, no crime was her motto and it had never failed her, the one thing that's kept constant all these years, the one thing she wasn't afraid to keep close. She gently played with a defiant peice of soft hair that had escaped from her messy pony tail as she contined to listen in on the scene that was physically happening in a building only sixty feet in front of her. With her feline senses that only came from years experience she could detect the rustleing of cash notes and the secure zip of the bags and she smiled.

'Move,' she murmmed into the miniscule microphone that was ingeniously encased in the ipod ear phones that lay loosely around her neck. Not only a second after the given order that the metallic golden doors that were almost blinding in the sun rays burst open, two figures doused in non identifiable black. The taller of the two handed both sports bags to the other and sprinted, full throttle down the sidewalk toward the distance flashing red and blue. The witnessesing female now gone from the spot she once graced in the silece of the shade, disappered without a trace.

The remaining figure sprinted in the oppistie direction toward the alleyway a few meters away. Once inside the figure was quick to remove the swealtering black ski mask to reveal a pair of olive green orbs and cascadeing strawberry blonde hair and a face of natural, female beauty. Without a sound she move toward the lone dumpster, on opening it she found a brown paper bag, she placed the two dead weight sport bags into the dumpster and looked back to the alley entrace before extracting the clothing and new footwear from the paper bag and preceeding to rid herself of the suffocating dark cotton. Once in climate suitable clothing she swiped her eye and smirked at the olive green contact on the tip of one delicate finger and threw it into the paper bag along with the encriminating attire plus the other contact and finally peeled the blonde locks from her scalp, letting her natural brunett waves fall loosely over her shoulders. A pair of entantilizing blue eyes checked the empty alley opening one more time before picking up the brown bag and heading toward the grubby fire escape that was siuated oppisite the dumpster. She quickly made her way up the rusty ladder and at the top was faced the equally as rusty fire door that looked closed to the non wiser but she was not of that speices and used the tips of her scrawny fingers to tease open the metal door. She grinned as she picked up the offending tiny bolt that had been placed conveintly inbetween the door and slipped it into the pocket of her skirt before shutting herself from the outside world. Inside she silently made her way along the fadeing orange carpet, the soft hum of machines preventing her steps from being detected by human ears. Reaching the top of the stairs she slid her small form down the old but sturdy hand rail with the a head knowledge that even the sqeak of the rickty staircase was too noticeable even with the constant drone of spinning machines in the background. When on solid ground she waited for the familar voice.

'Hi, I was here last week and I lost my necklace, the clasp had been broken and I'd been meaning to get it fixed. But stupid old me kept putting it off, so I was wondering if you've found it. It's got my name engraved on it, Naomi. It's really close to me my grandmother gave it to me before she sadly passed away,' The brunett almost laughed at the terribly corny sob story and the fake tone of worry. She heard a different woman respond and watched an elderly lady move through the bead covered doorway and into the back of the room. The brunett smiled and slipped through the beads, the clueless old dear with her back to her busing herself in the lost property. When she was through the door way she winked to the platinum blonde, noticeing the ipod headphones, near invisable ear peice to the untrained eye and the two sports bags draped over her shoulder and continued through the busy drycleaners. She was out the entrace with not even a turn of the head from the self involved washers. The last thing she heard as she left the building was a 'I'm so sorry. I've looked everywhere and it doesn't seem to be anywhere but leave your number and I'll be sure to give you call as soon as I find it,'. The brunett smirked. That routine never fails she thought as she slipped into the busy streets, the evdience sealed and never to be found in her paper bag.

This is what he loved, adrenaline pumping through your veins, the fear of getting caught the only thing keeping you going. Yeah, that is what it would've been like for any other ammetur but not for Cook because he wasn't like the rest, he didn't run off fear because in his mind fear ran off him. He'd never been caught and it wasn't just down to his athletic frame that could run out any donut filled cop this country threw at him, it wasn't down to his never ending strength that allowed him to hawl his body up and down buildings as far as the eye could see and it also wasn't down to the fact that he could naivigate his way over any urban roof tops as if it were his own home. No, the thing that made him untouchable was that he had a crack pot team of fucking geniuses behind him, that and the fact that he'd get depressed if he couldn't watch over weight detectives wobble after him.

Cook finally stopped once the whine of sirens and flashing lights was nothing but a distant distraction. He che looked up to the sky and when all he could se was clear blue he couldn't stop laughing and raised his arms to his sides as he looked over another city they had beaten. With a quick glace back to where the bank was located (another thirty buildings over he guessed) and another quick glance to the streets below to check for any unlikely boys in blue he made his way to the gap between the next building and skillfully maouvered his way down to the alley floor. Once there he ripped off his mask and fumbled into his pocket and extracted a lighter and a packet of fags. 'Thank fuck for fresh air,' he drew in a large lung full and smiled. 'and thank fuck I don't have to use that accent for a while,' he muttered to himself as he thought back to his Sydney proto type. He was pretty happy to have his own Derbyshire accent back. Give me Irish or Scottish anyday he thought but the routine was the routine and a different identity everytime as Naomi always reminded him, and he couldn't really argue with her because if it weren't for her they'd all be wearing orange jumpsuits by now and hacking away at rocks. He shoved the lighter and the wrinkled packet into his pocket and withdrew a small pen knife from his back pocket of his jeans and began to fashion himself a pair of shorts from his tatty black pants figureing the girls wouldn't mind as it'll all be burnt in the end anyway, along with the rest of the evidence. He put the pen knife back after doing his Coco channel bit for himself and brought out a scrumpled brown paper bag from the same packet. He put the scrap material into the bag and managed to seperate himself from his long sleeved black tee shirt that was saturated with sweat, leaveing him with his loose fitting grey vest. 'Fucking heatwaves,' He murmmed to himself as he put the wet garment into the bag. He then went on to peel the realistic black wig from his head and ruffled his natural dirty blonde spikes once he was free from it. 'Itchy bastard,' He complained as he put that into the bag aswell and finally openned his eye lid to get at his synthetic brown lense out. 'AH you little dick head,' He moaned as he prod his eye to get both lenses out. At last he managed to get both contacts out and put them in the bag too, 'I hate those bastards,' he rubbed his blue, bloodshot eyes and collected his brown bag and casually swaggered out of the alley away with the other innocent pedestrians.

_(A/N) I wasn't really sure if I should just keep this as a one short or continue so it would be great to hear what you think. I'm kind of unsure about this whole thing considering this is my first story so please, if its not too much trouble could you let me know. Thankyou so much _


	2. Skeletons in the Closet

Naomi heard her destination before she could see it, the thudding bass of Katy Perry's teenage dream and Cook's ear shattering, off key remix could be heard a whole block away even in the midday hustle and bustle. Naomi re positioned both weighty bags on her shoulder but it was no use as they were still as heavy, she was still pissed off, tired and most of all horribly sticky.

'Fuck sake CooK,' She knew even before she got the text on the where abouts of the vechicle's location that Cook had it in for her, making them do a job wearing full get up in one hundred degree heat, one hundred and twelve degrees fahrenheit to be precise or fourty four degrees C for Cooks across the pond units of measurment, although he's been here for long enough to figure it out himself Naomi thought bitterly. Naomi has never messed with the routine so that included the careful descisions regarding loction, time and date, she wasn't even inclined to change it just because of a rise in temperture.

It didn't really matter the size of the bollocking that she would give to Cook when she saw him because she already knew that his defence would be simply that he was folllowing the routine, which was the truth even though it annoyed the hell out of her when he used it as an excuse. Naomi had, from the beginning made it very clear that she was always the one to bring the package back by herself and be the last one to the vechicle for a quick get away. Cook or Effy (whoever was there first) would drive the van to a different location from where they had left it before the mission, pick up the other then move to another location and text Naomi the details.

At the final block she was for once relieved to hear the terrible, barely even a tune that was Cook's singing voice. As she rounded the corner she couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sight of Cook sat in the front seat with his muscular calfs sticking out of the fully openned window of a rustic red FSC Lulin van with multicoloured text on the side that read _PANDA'S POPS PETAL SHOP. _He was completely oblvious to his surroundings so when she slammed her hand on the side of the rust bucket Cook nearly wet himself in shock and burnt himself of the cigerette that fell from his lips in his state of fear and as a result landed on his forearm.

'Jesus blondie don't do that to me,' He said while holding his hand to his chest.

'That's for parking here, and also shows you need to spend less time Practiceing for american Idol and more time observeing, and I hope you've kept all of those,' She nodded toward to cigerette end inbetween his thumb and index finger.

'Yeah, yeah all your precious evidence is in the back as should be them bags,' He nodded back to both sports bags on either one of her shoulders. Naomi made her way to the back of the van but stopped when she heard, 'Oh and blondie,' Naomi turned to find Cooks head pokeing out the window, 'you should wear that more often, your legs look fucking mint,' Naomi sighed as she looked down at her sports attire that entail a vest, a pair of jogging shorts and a fake personal trainer ID hung around her neck. She knew it was silly but she just felt a hell of a lot safer in the personal trainer disguise when carrying sports bags that had inside most encrimminateing evidence that anyone could ever find on them, and she was kind of glad for doing it considering the distance her _dear_ old friend made her walk. She rolled her eyes as she heard Cook cackle like a hyenia to himself and started up the van as Naomi went to open the back door, she smiled at Effy who was perched in the back of the van squirting the wide array of flowers with a water gun.

'Let's get those flowers delivered or Panda won't let us borrow the van again,' Naomi ordered as she got into the front with Cook, putting her seatbelt on.

'Yeah she will, you know what she's like, she's just thrilled to see Eff anytime we're in town. Its not like we have to do it,' Cook reasoned.

'Just do it, we don't want her getting suspicious,'

'Panda suspicious, your jokeing right?' Cook grinned

'Well maybe not Panda but Thomas will know somethings up so get moveing,'

'Ooh I always like it when your dominant,' Wiggleing his eyebrows

'Fuck off,' Naomi hissed, Cook just laughed as they drove off into the busy streets.

* * *

><p><strong>0814/2011 **

**1:15PM**

**Down town Las Vegas, Nevada**

Emily felt about as worthy as dog feces and even that was giving her a run for her money.

'Dad I don't see why Katie gets to go all the way the Australia to represent us, I do more work, I work harder. Jesus, even James works harder,' Emily interrogated her father.

Robert Fitch a youthful looking man with unstoppable charm and a brutal mentallity which made running one of the biggest casios and online gambling companies in America come natural to him. Born May 6th in Liverpool, England in 1963 he brought cunning buiness strategies into nearly every aspect of life, even as a child he would con everyone until he got what he wanted which did bring in itself his fair share of enimies, a trait which has followed right through to the present day. At twenty one armed with nothing more than a a few hundred pounds and a first in economics from the University of York he decided to seek out what he thought to be his rightful million in America after hearing from a university friend from Boston that America was the land of opportunity.

On arriveing in New York city he decided that the only way to go up was to start at the bottom, the very bottom in his case. Flipping burgers, toilet attendent, a garbage man and many more. It wasn't till a year and a half since landing in the USA that finally his big break came. His university friend had introduced him to his father who was in the gambling buiness who in turn introduced him to his boss Martin James Macdonald a Scottish buissness man, owner to Macdonald's Scottish Casios, who only a year prior to their meeting had he expanded his business across the pond and most importantly was rolling in it. He was intrigued by Roberts knowledge and attitude to business and hired him within a week of meeting. Robert loved money but once meeting Martin's wife and three children did money take a step down from top priorty. When Robert met Martin's only daughter Jenifer (Jenna)he was transfixed and the two married only six months later despite the fact that Jenna was six years his junior and had just left highschool but Martin had now a member of the family he could trust to hand down the buissness to that he had been building since his late teens.

A year later however Martin had a heart attack and passed away leaving a twenety three year old Robert Fitch in charge of an ever growing multi millon dollar business. Robert was cunning, tactical and with each day he gained more and more power but that didn't mean he was all work and no play, in fact he was quite the oppisite as two years after inheriting Maritns business he was blessed with beautiful twin daughters Katheryn (Katie) and Emily, Kathryn after Jenna's mother and Emily after his own. Orignally they only thought to be having one girl, Katie, but eight minutes after Katie had been delievered did he have another, equally as beautiful girl Emily. Three years after his daughter's birth he was blessed with another addition to the Fitch family, James Daniel Fitch. Orignally he was looking for James to pass his business onto but when he had more interest in dressing up in his sister clothing than business did he turn to Katie but very soon found out that crunching numbers wasn't quite her forte as she spent majority of her time out shopping or getting done up to the dimes with her mother. Final hopes for keeping the buisness in the family was Emily or he'd have to look for a promiseing, young indiviual within the company, but Emily surprisingly turned out to be the answer to his prayers. She was quiet and tended to hide behind her sister but like her father she was cunning and had inherited a natural flair for business. He could remember taking a teenage Emily across to the sight of his first major casio in Sin City and teaching her first hand knowledge of the ways of the business world. He knew it was wrong of him introducing his young daughter to the gambleing world. He did contemplate from time to time whether he should let her create her own path in life as not only did she have her dad's knack for business she had also inherited his mothers gift as an artist and he was well aware of the many peices she had created from their ranch within the never ending rolling hills of green in Virginia, but when she suggested to start an online gambling company did he know he just couldn't let this gifted girl go. At eighteen Emily went off to study at London School of Economics earning herself a first and a love for Britain .

To everyone Rob had the perfect life. Great wealth, good looks, a beautiful wife and a three perfect children but behind closed doors it was a completely different story. Jenna was known to have had her fair share of gentlemen friends, Katie had a reputation for partying hard and getting herself very well known in the media eye and when James was caught in a rather compromising position in a female changing room did the Fitches never seem to be out of the papers. It wasn't till the summer of 2005 that the family name Fitch was was known throughout evey household in America. On August 19th Jenna Fitch was found by Emily in the Fitches Gold Coast Village townhouse, New York, a nine mm bullet in the back of her head. She had been assassinated and now the Fitchs had there names in every newspaper, their private lives plastered across the country and most importantly somebody was out to ruin them. The case was top priority to detectives but after months of searching they hadn't a single lead and it was put to the bottom of the pile leaveing the remaining Fitch family in constant fear. Despite this Robert had told his children that they shouldn't hide away as that would show the monster who had done this that they had won, they were Fitches and no one was going to scare them into hiding but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but have a constant dred knowing that if lost his children he would lose his life's worth.

After the death of his wife Robert wanted his revenge and as he had just witnessed the pathetic attempts of the police he knew he could not rely on them. Robert had put out a word out full confidentiality, he wanted somebody who would do the job without fail, he wanted someone who would make this bastard pay and two months after his wife's passing he found that person. It still baffles him to this day as they didn't even come to the many interviews that he had been setting up in the search of such a person. However it didn't stop them from waiting for him inside his Las Vegas home when he got in from work, that in itself impressed him as the security of all of his houses whether they be occupied or not had a major security revamp. This person assured that they would find the assassinator and make them pay and true to their word Robert Fitch had every peice of information on monster that had done this to his wife within two weeks. They informed Robert that it was now up to him to decide what they were do to him. Although they did warn him that they were 99.9 percent sure that the aassassinator had been hired by somone else and that information could not be finalised unless the assassinator had told them himself. Robert demanded they get the information as soon as possible and he didn't give a damn how they got it . The assassinator was found by Rob's hired people in his Chicargo residents with a shotgun blast to his throat, they said it look to be suicide. Robert begged the people to find out who had done this to his family and they took up Rob's very generous offer. Ever since then have been doing by any means nessacary to find information, black mail, death threats, hacking into possible suspects personal bank accounts, robbing the banks they had invested in. The Casino had ended up has Rob's side project, the majority of his money now coming from crimminals, crimminals that he had hired because he was so desperate to find out who had ruined his family. At times he wondered whether he should just cut them off but each time he'd look at his kids and he realised he wouldn't dare risk it, that and he'd probably be found the next day with a bullet through his skull. He stops, they stop and they wouldn't like that one bit. Although the rules that Rob was aware of in their agreement were that Rob was only to know their first names and they in turn were never allowed to come in contact with his family. He knew that if they were to find out, especially Emily, how he really made their money then he'd still have children but children that do not wish to speak to him, he couldn't decided which was worse.

'Dad?' Rob shook his head and gathered himself back to the present day.

'What love? Sorry I was miles away,' He grinned and she flashed him back a warming smile that melted his heart everytime, those brown eyes always reminding him of his wife.

'Er Katie. I just wondered why she's going to Australia to represent us and not somebody who has more knowledge on the buisness,' Emily felt kind of bad for going all out on her dad before. Everytime she looked at him you could always see he was hiding the hurt and as much as she knew her Dad loved her Mother ,despite her flaws, the main reason behind his constant saddness was that he always worried about whether his own flesh and blood were safe. Emily knew he wouldn't be able stand it if something happened, however much he tried to hide it Emily and her siblings knew it was always there. Emily did everything she could to make her Dad happy and she knew he loved her but she always wondered if he'd love as much if she had decided to study art at collage rather than what her father wanted. Before her mother's death that was what she had her heart set on, she was going to do it too even though that she knew that her Dad would be dissappointed but this was what she loved and she was full speed ahead. But then she found her Mum, she had nightmares for months and all she wanted to do was get as far away as possible and London just seemed to fit. She did fall in love with London, she fell in love with Britain, she always wondered what it be like to study art in such a place. Photography was what attracted her, to be able to capture such old architecture, so much history in your surroundings, discovering how to capture everything you could ever see in one shot. Everything was just there longing to be marveled at. But it didn't matter because if she had things the way she wanted she'd have a sister who wasn't a bitch, a brother who wasn't a perv, her father who be happy, she'd still have her mother and she'd just be normal.

'Don't worry love, it's mainly just meeting and greeting people, no buisness to it really. Sweet talk them first love and they'll come crawling back. Besides I need you here, summers here and that means tourists, tourists means cash and cash means alot of work,' He smiled, showing his perfectly alinged pearly whites. He still couldn't fool her but she smiled back anyway and quietly left him to himself.

Robert Fitch's smile instantly fell once Emily had left. He swivled his chair to the window behind him, the late afternoon Las Vegas skyline looking back at him. He knew he couldn't put this off for any longer, he knew he had to do it, he'd known since that day at his house, the day he signed his life to the other side of the law. It scared him, terrified him. The was deadly repercussions that it brought he knew he could never out even with all the money in the world. He turned back round to his desk and pick up the phone, he dialed the number he knew off by heart and waited, four rings like every other time. They picked up but said nothing as usual.

'Naomi, we need to talk,' Rob knew there was no going back now.

_(A/N) Thankyou so much for the feedback I really appreciate it. This chapter was mainly just to get a feel of the other side of the story and I promise the next chapter will be in full swing of the present day story line and not of their past although the past is a big part of everyone's story isn't it. Anyway I just want to thankyou again for your comments they've really helped. I'm actually from the UK but have spent some time in the US but still I'm very well aware that my American vocabulary is very much off but hey its the thought that counts. Thanks again everyone _


	3. Two wrongs will never make a right

'Can't believe we're going to fucking Las Vegas. Sin City WOOOOOO!' Cook screamed when he and Effy got the news from Naomi they were going to Las Vegas, for business purposes only Naomi stressed but Cook was lost at 'Las'. Effy sat on the tatty motel bed challenging Naomi with a raised eyebrow, she knew something was up with Naomi, her mask of stone still there but Effy had known Naomi long enough to know when something was bugging her. Cook was still doing a little celebratory dance around the motel room only stopping when he reached JJ who was at in the corner tapping rapidly away at his laptop no doubt manageing their many other bank robberies, passing various amounts of cash between the many bank accounts he had set up using fake ID after fake ID until it eventually got to the people that had required their services. Naomi had only a simple knowledge on how it worked but JJ haveing a math degree from HArvard she knew that everything was in safe hands. JJ, for the first time since they got into the motel took his eyes off the computer screen as he tried to shrug off a celebrateing Cook who had wrapped the curly haired young man in a hug. Cook laughed at JJ unimpressed facial expression and ruffled his hair before finaling letting himself relax on the bed next to Effy.

'Cook we are going the Las Vegas for business only. No gambeling, no picking up girls and most importantly keep a low profile, this is serious business,' Naomi told Cook, feeling like a mother having to put him in his place.

'What? Blondie, how can you say that? You can't go to Las Vegas and not party, that's what Las Vegas is built on, and anyway why havn't we ever done a job there? I've been to every shit hole this country has on offer and now I've got a chance to actually have a peice of the high life and you're depriving me. It's like being a really horny virgin who's got this top shelf bird in front of him, who has fucking mint pair of tits by the way, and all he can do is look,' Effy smirked at Cooks simile and looked up to Naomi who, as she expected, was rolling her eyes.

'Look,' Naomi huffed pinching the bridge of her nose, 'If we get what needs to be done then I'll consider it,' Cook instantly grinned, ' but work first , alright?' Cook, looking like a kid at christmas just nodded still with his annoying grin plastered on his face. Effy shook her head at how mother and child like Naomi and Cook were.

'Anyway JJ hows the Seattle job coming along?' Naomi called over to JJ.

'W...w...well Mr Fitch has the majority now in his account b...b..but I've still got another twenty two thousand left but it shouldn't take long. It's impressive if y...you think about it considering you did that job only three months ago,' JJ's cheeks got more and more red as he continued to talk, his stuttering coming more prominent the longer he continued. He had trouble talking openly to the other three despite the amount of time he had known them and Naomi was well aware of it but she like to push him once in a while. He'd come along way from the graduate four years ago that could barely put two words together nevermind a coherant sentence. She remebered very clearly when Cook had come back from a holiday in Miami where he had met JJ who was now living back with his parents in Miami as he had found it difficult to find work with his autism. Naomi knew instantly that if they were to have JJ with his impressive skills on their side they could hit the kind of people they had to deal with where it hurts, their money. JJ jumped at the opportunity to be part of their crew, he was rearing to go even when Naomi told him the risks in being involved such a business but his reply was simply 'I've got the friends I've always wanted now, I'm happy'.

Naomi was quickly pulled back to the present day by JJ's rambeling and Naomi was quick to throw the poor guy a bone. 'Good work JJ, still on top form,' Naomi complimented and felt like a proud mother as she watched JJ project a beaming smile her way and a quiet 'thankyou' before returning back to his laptop.

'So when we popping off to viva Las Vegas, next week? Cause I need to get me come new threads if I'm gonna impress sin city's babes,' Cook asked still grinning

'I'll save you from your credit card. We leave tomorrow,' Cook's grin dropped, even Effy looked confused.

'Tomorrow? Isn't that bit soon, we normally spend like a week before the job and then a week or two after. You said it that it made airlines less suspicious that way. Naomi Campbell are messing with your own routine?' A cunning little smile touched the edge of his lips as he thought of the amount of times that he got a bollocking for not following her precious little routine, and now how the tables have turned.

'This is urgent and can't wait. We leave tomorrow, the routine still applies when flying. No business or first class and use your newly wed persona,' Cook huffed.

'I'm not flying fucking cattle class in this fucking heat all the way to Las Vegas,' He moaned

'You do as I say Cook or you stay here with JJ,' Cook folded his arms looking like a child who doesn't have their own way.'I thought as much,' Naomi finshed when she heard Cook hiss a little 'fine' back at her. Effy smirked at Naomi who smirked back knowing fine well that she was thinking that Cook's little strop was hilarious.

'I'll go pack,' Effy threw out in the silence and gracefully slid out of the room to her own. Cook follwed with as much grace as a tatrum child could have, his angry, heavy footsteps and slamming the door close causing the entire room to shudder making him look pathetic but Naomi didn't care cause he'd come round, he always did.

'You'll be alright here, right JJ?' JJ nodded.

'N...not quite my idea of fun u...unlike Cook,' He added before going back the key board. Naomi smiled at him working away, his face screwed up in full concentration. Naomi preceeded to pack with a constant nag of worry in her mind. Robert had been brief on the phone but Naomi could tell he was in some sort of conflict with himself and needed to talk to her so Naomi figured she'd do him favour, but she scolded herself when getting off the phone for doing a 'favour' for a client. She had been adamant from day one to never bring personal ties into business, with her job it could get her killed.

* * *

><p><strong>McCarren International Airport, LAS VEGAS<strong>

Naomi Campbell (or Stephannie Michaels according to her passport) felt like a bake potato as she walk through the airport, and wearing a black business suit didn't help but she couldn't exactly walk through customs as Stephannie Michaels on a business trip wearing a pair of flip flops and a bathing suit. As she walked out of the airport she saw Effy and Cook (or newly wed Shaun and Rebbeca Baker) sitting on a bench basking in the melting sun both with cigerettes hanging from their lips looking exactly how she felt, exhausted. But atleast they got to wear shorts and tee shirts that went with there honeymooning vacationers fore front and not the heavy, dark, heat absorbing cell she had to with stand. Naomi managed to catch Effy's eye and winked before turning in the opposite direction to get a cab, Effy nodded back and sent Cook the que,

'Honey, I'm tired waiting for this bus can we just go get a cab,' she said to Cook in an sickly sweet voice. They grabbed their bags and turned in the direction that Naomi had just gone previously and hailed a cab for themselves. Cook was relieved, he'd been sitting on that bloody bench for five hours waiting for Naomi's flight to get in. He saw it pretty pointless that everytime they flew they had to go on separate flights with different airlines but it was all part of Naomi's sodding routine, he swore she'd sleep with the bloody thing if she could.

'Thanks for taking your bloody time,' Cook called over to Naomi who standing outside Chris's Car Rental pretending to be an angry business woman shouting down phone about stocks or something, obviously killing time till Effy and Cook met her. Naomi shouted some quick reply and hung up on her fake conversation. She turned and gave Cook an annoying grin.

'That's for what you did yesterday and it's not my fault the flight was delayed,' Cook shook his head in annoyance.

'Well, shall we,' He said wafting the two women into the car rental. All there was inside the shack of a building was two chairs which looked like they've seen better days and a tired looking desk which had a mousy haired young man with his feet resting atop of it, a joint hanging from his smileing mouth, his eyes closed obviously enjoying the effects of his magic cigerette. When he heard the door open his eyes snapped open and his hole face lit up when he saw the familiar blonde walk in.

'Naomi! What do I owe the pleasure,' He greeted pushing himself out of his chair, his pupils the size of saucepans like eveyother time Naomi had seen him.

'The usual Chris,' She smiled as his face was anything but sober.

'Cool, cool...you're still paying the same way, right?' He asked eagerly. Naomi nodded. 'Is it them Romanian ones cause they were fucking awsome,'

'Times are hard Chris and Romania doesn't want to talk to me since my last trip but you'll like what I've got, something new,' Cook passed Naomi over a small packet containing fluorescent, orange pills and she in turn threw them onto the table that Chris had just sat back down behind. Chris chuckled, still with a completely stoned expression over his features.

'Cool,' He swiped the packet from the table top and held it up to the light, completely entraced by the them.

'I want the usual Chris,' Naomi said grabbing Chris's attention.

'Erm..well I've only got one set of wheels left,' He murmed still looking at the pills.

'What is it?' He pointed out the window to a powder blue, 1965 Rambler Convertible.

'HAHA Nice!' Cook shouted. Naomi was anything but impressed.

'Chris!' Still looking at the pills until Naomi ripped them from his grasp, 'I can't have this, I want something else, now!' Chris looked as if he was going to cry as he saw the pills in Naomi's hand.

'I can't, I havn't got anything else! It's height of tourist season, people want cars!' He reasoned never taking his gaze of the pills still in Naomi's grapsed. Naomi rolled her eyes and threw them them back to him before storming out the building.

'Nice doing business with ya Chris my boy,' Cook called back as he left the building, laughing his head off at the pissed off blonde.

'I can't fucking believe this,' Naomi moaned as she sat in the drivers seat, the burning sun not helping with her livid mood. Cook crammed their bags in the back still cackleing to himself. He jumped over the door into the front seat still smirking.

'I like to see you're finding this so funny. Where the fucks the low key in this?' She motioned to the car.

'Ah stop getting ya knickers in a twist and just deal with it,' Cook replied turning to a smirking Effy in the back. He winked at her and Naomi rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time today before driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>Fitches Casino, Down Town Las Vegas.<strong>

_'Mr Fitch, Miss Daniels is here to see you,' _Came through the loud speaker. Robert took in a huge gulp of air before telling his secretary to let her on through. Robert hadn't slept at all last night and the fact that he hadn't had a single thing to eat today as his stomach wouldn't stop doing somersaults wasn't helping him stay calm. Robert didn't know whether to be relieved or worried to the bone when Naomi had agreed to have an actual formal meeting within the confines of his own Casino, so close to his personal and business life. He couldn't quite tell through Naomi's monotone voice whether she was surpised at the request or had been expecting it all along. It didn't matter whichever it was because she was here and Robert was as jittery as a drug addict going through withdrawl. With a wipe his moist brow and a quick gathering together of himself he tried look ready for what was probably the most pain staking thing he's ever had to do, his insides felt like he was on the brink of breakdown. The grand mahogany door opened and there stood a tall, slim built brunette stareing at him with an emtionless expression. Before Rob had time to greet her the young women she cut in,

'I hope everything's in order as I requested?' Her face of stone never faultering. Rob didn't like it as he was so used to people squirming under his gaze as result of his wealth and power and to have it all knocked a side by some enigma of a young women was definitely a stab to his ego but he knew better than to fuck with these kind of people.

'Yes, all cameras have been disconnected from this area, told the boys I needed some time to myself. I've only one thing to do,' He smiled in an attempt to make the situation light hearted but the women was not having any of it.

'Er...Debbie I think it's time to take a much needed break, you have my permission to have an early lunch,' Rob spoke into the speaker.

_'Mr Fitch are you sure?' _the woman replied.

'I'm sure, you work too hard and besides Miss Daniels and myself have a lot of business to tackle and I'll be lacking in jobs to give you, so please,'

_'Alright Mr Fitch but I'll have my cell phone if you need me,' _The poor woman obviously measureing up whether this was a joke or Mr Fitch was actually letting her have a much needed break.

'Okay Debbie, bye' Robert took his finger away from the speaker button and motioned the brunette to sit, she did.

'So you have decided to come on your own Naomi?' He asked as she removed the chocolate wig letting her waves of blonde free.

'No, they'll be here but I figured you'd rather tell me by myself why you have requested such a meeting in a place so close to your own family, even I thought it odd that your going against your own rules of our agreement. That, and I only want my employers coming into contact with yours unless it is absolutely necassary. They'll be here in fithteen minutes so you better make it quick, their never late,' Robert swallowed and leant forward in his chair before starting.

'Alright, listen. I'm not going to be here much longer,' Naomi narrowed her eyes in confusion. 'I...I have recently been diagnosed with lung cancer, there's nothing they can do, they predict I've another six months maximum,' The blonde's expression was still that of stone even though inside there were alarm bells going off but she knew never to let her emotions get the better of her, especially after being so close when agreeing to come here. Rob continued, 'I'm well aware of the bind that this will put us in, not only your own services but my as well. Like I've said since the start I won't stop till I've got the bastard who did this horrific act to my family, even in death. I know this is going to go against my wishes, but when I die the company, as you know, will be handed down to Emily along the with responsibilities ,' He drew in a long breath and his shakeing hands did not go unnoticed by Naomi. 'Emily will continue what I can't. I know it will put a massive strain on our relationship after finding out the truth, but I havn't got long and she needs to be prepared,' Rob went silent. Naomi shifted in her seat and decided to take control.

'Mr Fitch if I am correct in what I think you are asking me to do then my answer is as follows. I will still work for you underneath Emily's name but my side of the agreement still stands and only Emily must know of our exsistance, and you must make her very aware of what my people and I are capable of if she were to go against our wishes, ' Robert gulped at the thought that popped into his mind but nodded never the less.

_'Oi blondie tell Mr Money bags we're outside and I've put the bug out 'ere too,' _Naomi heard through her ear peice.

'My collegues are here,' Naomi stated and Rob took in another breath before nodding again.

'Naomi I have Emly here and I wish for you to meet, I will explain everything but like I said she needs to be prepared for when I'm not here and getting this done now will save the proper goodbyes for when it is nesscary. Are you willing to meet?' Naomi stayed silent. It's alot to take in and even more so the risks have now been bumped up to red alert but as much as Naomi wishes not to look at this through emotional eyes she knew it would save a lot for Robert and his family and her future client. Naomi nodded.

'Alright, I'll let your people in and you can get them caught, I'm going to get Emily,' He made his way to the door and on opening it. He waved a strawberry blonde Effy and a dark haired Cook into his office before he left himself quickly explain to the newly arrived that he had to go get something. They both sat down in their awaiting seats.

'Jesus this is swanky, aint it?' Cook gasped as he looked around at the grand decor. 'So what did Robbie wants us for then,' Cook asked after he'd given the office his seal of approval. Naomi told them.

'Bloody hell,' Cook breathed once Naomi had finished, 'poor little sod,' referring to Mr Fitch. Effy's reaction wasn't quite on the same wave length as Cook's.

'Are you sure this is a good idea? This girl,'

'Emily,' Naomi interjected.

'Well, Emily then,' Effy resumed, 'she could rat us out and once the goverment knows our names we're just an easy meal,'

'She'll only know our first names. I stressed that to Mr Fitch when we first met and he is going to make sure that she knows what we can do if she were to do anything,' Naomi pointed out but listening to Effy point out the obvious wasn't exactly doing much for her confidence about the whole situation.

'Listen Naomi, I know it's gonna be a kick to the money bags when Rob goes but I'm with Effy on this one, it's too risky, let's just blow out now before the inevitable happens,' Cook added. Naomi rubbed a delicate hand over her tired face, this just wasn't her day. She was about to reply to Cook but was quickly cut off by the openning of the solid office entrance. The three of them turned in unison.

'Emily this is Naomi, er...,' Rob hesitated when pointing to Cook.

'Er...James and Elizabeth,' Naomi finished for him, for the first time since meeting Robert Fitch she was letting her true emotions creep through and all because the young, seemingly harmless, stunning girl who had just entered their lives. Stunning? Where the fuck did that come from Naomi internally freaked out on herself.

The woman beamed back at the three.

'I'm Emily Fitch, assitant director of Fitch Games,' She introduced as she extended her hand to the dumb struck blonde. Naomi quickly put her head in the game and smiled back before reaching out to take her hand. When Naomi's hand encased the womans tiny one she felt shockwaves radiate across her entire body, every hair on the back of her neck stood to attention as she looked straight into the most hypnotic, chocolate she ever encountered, her irises reminded her of never ending swirls of delicate velvet. Naomi had never been so frightened in all her life. Although Naomi noticed Emily's smiled slowly fade as she shook her own hand, probably because your acting like a moron Naomi told herself before letting go of her hand and mustering a half arsed smile. Naomi turned noticeing Effy's blue orbs burning into her.

'Right, erm I think we better get down to business, take a seat Emily,' Emily looked over at the others with slight confusion but did as her father requested. Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and murmured a nearly unaudiable 'Lord help me' to himself before beginning what would be the breaking of him.

'Emily you are most likely wondering why you've been brought here to meet these people,' He motioned to the three. 'There's no way to say this easy so I'm just going to come out with it,' Naomi instantly saw Emily's face cloud over with worry and Naomi couldn't quite understand why she had this want to do whatever she humanly could to see the smile she had been first greeted with.

'Emily, since your mother's passing I have been hireing these three individuals in secret to find out who was behind it,' Emily furrowed her eyebrows at the three, she couldn't quite see why her father was making such a deal of hireing some private detectives in finding out who had been behind the incident which had crushed the entire family, if anything she'd find it odd if her father hadn't gone to such lengths for her mother.

'Oh..right. Well, thankyou for your help but I don't see what I've got to do with this,' Rob sighed again, he really was getting to the point where he didn't think he could do this despite the constant reciting he had done infront of the mirror this morning which he hadn't actully gone by at all so far. Emily looked at the three and back to her dad. 'What's going on dad?' The seriousness of whatever situation her father seemed to be tearing at him making it important enough for her to call her father dad infront of his own clients. Robert pushed himself out of his vintage leather office chair and stood faceing the midday, down town Las Vegas scene that could be witnessed out of his huge office window.

'Four years ago you remember the sudden increase of money being fed into our business,' Rob's gruff voice echoed through the silence of the office had inhabited.

'I was at university at the time, I wasn't a part of the company then, but I remember you mentioned it,' Emily's gaze never left the back of Robert who was still looking intently at the over flow of Las Vegas buildings.

'Those three people sitting next you are responsible for bringing such a significant raise in our worth,' Emilly turned to the three. The man and the strawberry blonde both looking upon her with furrowed brows, the remaining woman with the ice blue eyes that had grabbed her attention from first glance stared straight ahead at the urban view that her father was looking at too.

'What are you talking about?' Emily asked praying that the reason behind her fathers out of character darkness was just her father's idea of a joke to cheer up after the whole business with Katie going to Australia instead of her, but then again when did her father ever joke about money?

'They stole it for me,' Rob finished refuseing to even turn to the hurt that no doubt was clouding his daughter's features.

'W...what?' She gasped, a sting of up and coming tears coming to her eyes.

'I gave them permission to find evidence in any way they can,' Rob felt his lip tremble as he heard his daughters tone of defeat.

'Y..you gave them permission, what the fuck do you mean you gave them permission? It's not even yours to fucking give permission!' Rob finally turned to see his daughter stood out of her chair, tears streaming down her porcelin cheeks. 'How in the hell did you think it was okay to hire these people? These scum,'

'Woah! Hold on a minute,' Cook flew out of his chair.

'Don't woah me. You heard what I said, your scum,' Emily shoved her finger in Cook's face, 'I've worked my ass off everyday of my life for this company, I've gave up my dreams for this company, I've lost my own mother because of this company and I still work as god damn hard as I always did despite all of that. People like you cheat and use other's people's hard earned money just to keep yourself finanically sound, you cheat the system and what do you leave the rest with?' Emily switched her gaze to blonde known as Naomi, at least she had the decency to actually look at her now Emily thought. Those hypnotic orbs looking at her through her platinum bangs. Emily didn't care how entracing she found them they were still the eyes of a crimminal. Emily may have been sucked into the gambleing world but she stood by the law and couldn't stand that people like the ones in front of her went out of their way to abuse it just because they felt there was no where else to turn.

'Emily, please just calm down,' Rob pleaded. Emily looked at her dad with disbelief, how could somebody she loved so much be so evil?

Meanwhile outside Robert Fitch's office the reflective gold elavator doors openned, out stepped a pair of black millitery boots that moved without a sound which was impressive considering the marble floor, following the odd footwear in such heat was a pair of dark eyes that could only just be seen in the the small eye holes of the full, black face mask,a MP5 pointed at the rich wood office door. Another, indentical figure followed behind the preceeding gunman.

'Damn it's hot in here,' The second man complained.

'Shut up,' The other man growled, 'We get in their, take out the target and go, no hanging about. If you see you girl take her out too,'

_'Take her out too,' _Naomi's head shot up, the unrecognisable voices she heard through her ear peice dragging her away from Miss Fitch and her father's now quite distressing argument. Naomi suddenly went into action mode, immediately nudgeing Effy getting her to look down at her thumb and middle finger pressed together,signal for outside danger, an action gone completely unoticed by the two Fitches. Naomi watched Effy pass the message along to Cook who in turn nodded at them both.

'I can't take this anymore, I'm going to my office don't follow,' Emily hissed throwing her hands up in defeat, her father sat behind his desk with his head in his hands, his tears evident. Emily spun toward the door.

_'On my count,' _Naomi watched in panic as she saw the young Fitch make what would be a normal, safe few steps toward the office door now made deadly at the outside knowledge that Naomi was being fed from the hidden microphone Cook had placed only thrity minutes earlier in the waiting area.

_'Five,' _came in unison with Emily'steps.

_'Four,' _Naomi's breathing became heavier as the distance lessened. She took lives not savedo them Naomi thought, the insidf e her head filled with torn emotions.

_'Three,' _The echo of Emily's office heels sending Naomi's mind into over drive.

_'Two,' _Emily's hand now reaching for the pristine, gold door handle.

_'One,' _Shit was all that ran through Naomi's mind before bolting out of her seat and with one swift move looped her arm around Emily's waist, a wave of goosebumps over came her body as she felt the peite frame against her own.

'What th...' Naomi cut her off by clamping her mouth with her hand flinging the two of them in perfect timeing with the door that had just been smashed openned.

'Wh...' A barrage of bullets cutting Robert's words short. Naomi had Emily's shakeing form faceing the wall, her own body a human shield even though to two had been tucked away from the metal fragments being sprayed across the room by the recently torn open door. Naomi, even with her eyes closed as tight as they possibly could, could see the whole room being lit up by the wave of fire. The blasting of fire arms pounding against her ear drums, Naomi made sure to try and spare the Emily the ear beating by haveing one side of her head glued against her shoulder and a protective hand clamped to the other side of her shivering head. The constant rattleing finally stopped, the click of empty barrels being a relief to Naomi's ears.

'Let's get out of here,' Naomi heard one of the men say to the other she didn't know which, she didn't care after hearing not even a hint of unease in his tone. The two women stood behind the battered door even after the clear signal of the elevator descend. Emily didn't want to leave Naomi's protective embrace and Naomi didn't want to let her go.


	4. Goodbye Sanity

A musky scent of gun powder burnt at Naomi's nostrils, she could feel her ear drums pounding in the complete slience of the frozen room, smoke hung in the air like a plague. Whatever lied behind Naomi's clasped lids was not a sight for the faint hearted.

'What the hell?' Was all that flew around her mind like a broken record, her mind, excluding that, now was completely blank. It wasn't that hard to believe what had just happened considering her line of work but this seemed different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it and it left her with this horrible, unidentifiable feeling deep within.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naomi suddenly remembered how to breath when she heard the distinicted groan from Cook and took in a much needed lung full of air. Naomi looked down to find a shivering Emily Fitch, her eyes viced shut in some navie attempt to block out the horror that no doubt had been left behind.

"Shuuuuuuuuuush, you're gonna be alright," Naomi suddenly found herself cooing to the terrified young woman as she tightened her grip on her and reassuringly rubbed her side. What the fuck are you doing? What the fuck happened to professionlism you stupid cow? Naomi quickly shook her head of her internal rant and tucked Emily's head underneath her chin as she continued to whisper meaningless, nothings to her. Now was not the time to be a cold hearted twat.

"Cook?" Naomi called, still too afraid for Miss Fitch's state to push back the door and finally witness the destruction that had been left.

"I'm alright Blondie, you?" He sounded alittle out of it but he'd be alright, he's made of strong stuff.

"Yeah, Effy?"

"Cook you can let go of me now," Effy's un phased tone being like music to her ears, she'd never been so relieved in all her life to hear the voices of the ones she held so close, they were not just colleagues or even friends, they were family and the only few that Naomi knew she'd never be able to live with out, however much she tried to hide the fact.

"Fuck off, I wasn't scared. But if you need some after shock, tender loving care all you got to do is ask babe," Naomi felt herself give out a slight chuckle at Cook's crude sense of humour and she could not doubt guess Effy had raised one of those perfectly sculptured eye brows at him. Naomi sighed with relief and rested her head against the back wall as she realised that those so called 'assainators' had been as about as much use as a chocolate fireguard. You get what your pay for Naomi figured.

"Shit!" Naomi's head snapped up from the wall when she heard Cook's alarmed tone.

"What is it?" She called trying not to sound too on edge for the young Fitch's benefit although from the looks of it she had completely blocked out her surroudings by burying herself deeper and deeper in Naomi's oddly comforting brace.

"It's Rob," Cook replied sounding genuinely worried. Naomi knew it must be bad for Cook to be moved.

"Effy come here and watch over Miss Fitch," Naomi ordered. Effy pulled back the door from the two revealing her strawberry blonde wig that was clutching for dear life at her head and an array of wood chippings that ladened her clothing. Naomi carefully untangled herself from Emily Fitch and passed her over to Effy so delicately as if she were china.

"Good God," Naomi mumbled as she took in the site before her. Mr Fitch laid slumped against his chair, his once pristine grey suit now battered with bullet holes, saturated in his own scarlett blood, his skin was glossy with sweat and most frightening of all was his steel blue eyes that looked right into Naomi's with pure fear. Bullet holes lined the plum wall paper all at near the same height, the gunmen must have had a plan off the office to know exactly where Mr Fitch's desk would be in order to fire at the same area. He never stood a chance. Luckily Effy and Cook were who they were, anybody else and they would be handed the same fate Mr Fitch had been given.

"What we gonna do boss?" Cook enquired, never takeing his eyes of the corpse in front of him.

"We need to get out of here, now." Naomi looked up into Cook's murky blue orbs, a slight hint of fear probably couldn't have been detected by anybody else but Naomi had known him too long to notice that the look he was giving her wasn't the normal cocky Cook that she was used to.

"What we gonna do about the girl?" Naomi turned her head to Emily who still had her eyes taped shut, slight tears dribbled down her cheeks, her small frame tucked into Effy's. Naomi ran a hand through her hair and breathed deep, she couldn't believe she was actually going to do this.

"She'll have to come with us,"

"What! Are you crazy?" Cook hissed.

"What other choice do we have, huh?"

"How are we suppose to keep on the down low when we've got sombody from the most well known family in America following us around?" Cook couldn't believe his best friend, Naomi Campbell, badass , ice queen was actually proposeing they do something so ridiculously stupid.

"Look Cook," Naomi pointed to Robert Fitch's remains, "and I don't even think this is even the worst of it. I promised Mr Fitch that even in death we were going to stop at nothing to keep his family safe. I'm not exactly over the moon about the idea myself but a promise is a promise," Cook sighed but nodded never the less.

"Cook, get the car and meet us at that glass apartment building that's about three blocks away, we'll meet you there," Cook nodded and fixed his wig before strideing out the door.

"Eff find us the nearest fire escape, I'll sort out the girl," She nodded and carefully placed the shaken Emily on the marble floor before sliding out the door. Naomi stopped as she looked over the emotional wreck that was Emily Fitch and looked back at the bullet battered body of Robert Fitch. Naomi grabbed a jacket that she assumed was Mr Fitch's from the coat stand in the corner of the room and covered his disturbing features with it before cautiously making her way over to a shivering Emily.

"Miss Fitch, we need to get you out of here," Naomi tried to sound as calm as possible as she knelt down to the young girl's level, "you need to trust us, we're here to help. Is that okay?" For the first time since attack Emily opened her eyes, her chocolate orbs drawing all that surrounded her even if they were blood shot from tears. She darted her eyes to the left and froze, Naomi turned her head to look at the evident figure that could be detected even with the jacket covering the more grusome details.

"Emily, is that okay?" Naomi asked again, trying so hard not to rush the traumatised woman. Her bottom lip trembled as she wiped a few trails of tears from her cheeks but she still nodded. Naomi gave an encourging nod and helped the woman to her feet before leading her out of the doors her other two commrades had just left.

Naomi scanned the hallway outside the waiting area and was relieved to see no signs of disturbance, Rob was true his word about there being no sercuity. She noticed Effy at the far end waving them over.

"This is our best bet," Effy pointed to a rustic red fire door, "It's got pressure senstive alarm so you better have a trick up your sleeve cause if we open that door everyone's gonna know about,"

Naomi nodded and handed Emily over to Effy before extracting a pair of thin wire cutters from her blazer pocket. Prying off the plasitc caseing of the doors alarmed panel that was situated next to it to reveal a world of various wires and other interesting gizmos, a world Naomi was all too familar with. After a short few seconds of playing about Naomi opened the door as if it was any ordinary door, no alarms or flashing lights just undetected silence.

"You amaze me everytime," Effy smiled before passing the shaken young woman back over to Naomi and made her way down the dark emergency stairs.

A short while later the three women were urgently awaiting the arrival of Cook with the car. After a few close calls they managed to navigate Emily through the busy Las Vegas streets to the desired destination.

"Where the fuck is the twat," Naomi huffed looking up and down the streets in a frustrated mess.

"He'll be here, it's Cook. Don't worry," Effy tried to reassure her. She loved Naomi but somtimes she just way too hung up about things, although Effy had to admit this was probably a pretty frightful situation for any normal human being with the right functioning mentailty.

"That's what I'm fucking worried about," A sudden screech of tires made Naomi sigh with relief, "speak of the devil," She mumbled as they watch the nifty convertible plough up the street at unspeakable speeds for such an old car.

"Where the hell have you been?" Naomi snapped once Cook had pulled up.

"Have you even tried navigating through Las Vegas at one in the fucking afternoon," Cook barked back.

"Urgh! Just move it!" With that the foursome spend off through the frantic city rush.

* * *

><p>Detective Fredrick Mclair sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today as he pulled up infront of Fitch's Casino, down town Las Vegas.<p>

"God help me," He mumbled to himself as rested his sweaty forehead onto the cool fabric of the steering wheel. Another night of insomia followed by much wanted case, 'yeah right' he thought bitterly. This was going to be hell, if the reports were true and Robert Fitch was dead and his daughter Emily Fitch was missing then Detective Mclair's week just got a whole lot crappier , and he thought living in this metaphorical toliet couldn't get any shitter.

He took one final look at the arrogant looking building and stepped out into the unbearable Las Vegas heat.

"Oh shit," He hissed when he saw rookie Detective, Nick Leven come strideing over to him, his fuck annoying grin on his face. He'd only been part of the homicide team for a week and his team spirit attitude was already getting on everyone's tits.

"What's the situation then Leven?"

"Well, Robert's secretary said she came back from her lunch cause she forgot somthing and saw his door open and found him, like a scene from Reservoir Dogs in there Sir. I don't mean the whole ear thing, but you know that would be so coo...," Freddie raised one eyebrow clearly indicating for Mr Leven to stop while he was still a head, luckily he wasn't super retarded and kept his mouth shut.

"Any other witnesses?" Freddie asked as they stepped into the grand elevator.

"Erm... No, just the one,"

"CCTV?"

"Sorry Sir, according to Deborah Stevens , his secretary, Mr Fitch requested for the cameras to be cut off from his office and the surrounding area, saying he needed privacy," Detective Mclair's face srunched up as if he'd just eaten a lemon on hearing the odd information. Mr Fitch pretty much owned this town, everyone and there mothers must have known that people were out to get him, why take the risk?

"It's a bit odd, isn't Sir? I mean if I was sitting on that much cash I'd want all the armed men and bubble wrap I could afford," Freddie choose not to listen, whatever it was Detective Leven was rambleing on about it was most likely of no use to him.

_'ding' _Dective Mclair unwillingly pulled himself out of his shell on hearing the arrival of the required floor.

"Okay, you go and talk to the sercurity staff. I wanna know everything, clients, employers, threats, anything that goes through them to get the Mr Fitch and I'll meet you back here in an hour, alright?"

"Yes Sir," He saluted looking like a complete dick head before practically skipping off. Mclair sighed and rubbed a hand over his exhausted face, fucking insomnia he thought.

As he walked along the corridor he acknowledge a few familar faces who were either talking to potential witnesses or scanning for evidence. He gave a slight nod to the officer who was manning the door to Robert Fitch's office, god how he wished he could go back to those days. Days were he'd clock on wearing his uniform with pride and did what ever he could to clean the streets of Las Vegas then clock off and leave his job behind and enjoy the simplicity of a private life. Now all he seemed to do was follow dead ends, watch the death toll rise more and more each day, never shut off and wear a shitty suit while he was at it.

He could smell the crime before he could see it, an over powering wave of copper attacked his sinuses as he opened the door and the picture wasn't that much nicer either, although he'd being doing this far too long to get freaked out by the site of death, he saw it everyday, somedays he could only wish he'd be the one with the rest of the poor bastards he had to speak for.

"Detective Mclair," He turned to find Coroner Lara Loyd standing over over the victim, her latex gloved hands examing Detective Mclair's newest victim.

"What's the damage,"

"Well," she started taking off one glove and standing back next to Freddie, "obviously, cause death was due to severe blood loss, which to my guess may have been a result of a gun shot wound," She said nodding to the various bullet holes around the room, her sarcasm was far from unoticed by Freddie.

"What wepon are you thinking?"

"Well due to the amount of rounds fired it's more than likely a machine gun, an MP5 would be my guess, but till I get him back to the lab I can't be sure,' She sighed turning to him looking exactly how he felt, pissed off.

"Time of death?"

"Roughly two hours ago,"

"Fuck sake,"Freddie murmered running a hand through his shaggy mop of black hair.

"Don't I know the feeling," Lara nodded. "So, you coming to drinks after work with the rest of us, there's this new band on at Keith's," Freddie shook his head, "For god sake Freds! You gotta get yourself out there again, it's been two years, don't you think she would've have wanted you to continue your life and be happy," He remianed silent, "Come on, just for an hour or two,"

"Ah, I don't know. Nick's gonna be there and I can't stand him,"

"And you think we can? Come on stop making up excuses and just come, there's gonna be a load of us there, you don't even have to see Nick," He still wasn't convinced. "That Mini from traffic is going to be there and from what I hear she's rather fond you, god knows why," she mumbled while looking over his scruffy mess. She couldn't believe same happy go lucky Officer Mclair from nine years ago, when he first joined the force, was the same man standing in front of her now .

"But thinking about it she does have about the same amount of brain cells as a brick wall. Look just think about it Freds and give me a call," Lara finished as she gathered up her things and left Freddie to his thoughts.

'Why me?' was all he could think.

**Now you been introduce to all sides of the story so all there's left to do now is explore, and as you've guessed I'll be slipping in lots of people from the series in.**

**Sorry for the terrible lateness but I've been left travelling to places where the internet is non existent but now I'm home for a bit and have lots of time a side for writing. Thank you to all that have bared with me. **


	5. Slacker

"So Blondie you got any ideas? Or had you not thought that far a head?" Cook grinned obviously taking up the rare opportunity of mocking the now frustrated leader. Naomi choose not to reply, she didn't want to give the dozy bastard anymore material to go on and turned to watch the thining Las Vegas scenery as they travelled further and further out of the city.

Now in the stillness of the rickety convertible did Naomi finally have time to anyalse the situation, a time to patch up the faults and expand on the positive. Naomi had done this many times previous when in the unlikely event occured that the three had to act on impulse and worry less of the consequenses and more on the prospect of being freedom, living humans. It wasn't a situation that Naomi like to be in, if there was anything she hated it wasn't being in control, she crafted these routines for a reason and each time it hit a snag she'd go back to the drawning board and re vamp, even start all over again if that was what it took.

But this time things were different, alot different and it was all down to one thing, one miniscule difference which completely fucked up the system. The odd thing was this thing was far from threatening, it wasn't like some big ass explosion, or a blood bath aftermath of a gun war. No, this thing was so the opposite of that that it could pretty much resemble a delicate summer a breeze, a summer breeze that could effortesly knock over the first domino and without intention could start a train of events that could well and truly obliterate the routine.

Naomi turned to find a some what peaceful Emily Fitch in cramped rear of the car. Her lids lightly shut and her light, rhymic breathing clearly indicateing that the young woman was taking advantage of the silence and indulging in a much needed sleep, a sleep that Naomi knew she wouldn't be able to experience tonight, after shock is a bitch and Naomi knew that all too well.

It wasn't till now that Naomi had a chance to look at her, really look at her. It was kind of hard to take anything in when there are bullets flying everywhere and the top prority was trying to look after everyone else while not getting yourself killed in the process, that and those eyes had been pretty hypnotic but Naomi prefered to keep that factor to herself.

Emily wasn't at all what she expected a daughter of Robert Fitch to be. She was waiting for a loud mouth, arrogant, orange tinted tart, who's only goal was to bleed daddy's bank account dry, although she was the heir to Robert Fitch's fourtune and no way was Robert stupid enough to give the business he'd spent almost his entire life raising to a woman who had the IQ of a sheep. But still what she read about Emily's 'delightful' sounding siblings in the paper didn't exactly give her much hope. Her brother had been caught more times 'seeing to himself' in women's changing rooms as Cook had been found shagging in them. And her sister was seen clinging to a different brain dead muscle man each week, and if it wasn't about who she was giving it to then there was more than enough info on the various escapades she got up to nearly every single night out on the town, falling from one club to the next. She hadn't seen much news about the woman in front of her apart from the odd mention of how she has been raising the bar for Fitch Games ever since she joined them, no pictures, no legthy story of misdemeaours, it was pretty easy to see how people didn't realise she exsisted. Its just the way the human mind works, they'd rather see someone make a fool of themselves than witness their acomplishments.

She had to admit though, you could tell she came from Fitch family, a good looking bunch they all were and Emily was no exception, although from what she saw of Katie she could possibly have to reconsider, but nobody looks good flat on their ass with their underwear on show Naomi figured. Still, Emily definatly had inherited the Fitch's dazzleing physical attributes. Flawless skin with the slightest hint of a natural summer tan and ruby lips that were slightly a jar as her chest move in harmony with her breathing, although not blessed with height Naomi had to admit she a nice set of legs that were even more highlighted by her smart pencil skirt.

It wasn't odd for Naomi to notice such things as she knew as far back as she could remember that the female form had attracted her attention far more than any muscle bulging male, who's only goal was to see how many women he could bed in his life time. It wasn't that she hated men, far from that considering her best friend was the most hetrosexual man she had ever come across, it was just she wasn't interested in them in 'that' way, but they could be pretty darn stupid from time to time.

Still Naomi knew she shouldn't be thinking such things not because she was for sure certain that Emily didn't swing that, but because she was a client, a job and nothing more. From Naomi's experience attachment just fucks eveything up and wasn't worth the hassel so she was just going to stop while she still could although she had the feeling that was easier said than done.

"Like what you see Naomi?" Naomi quickly shook her head and looked up to see Effy giving one of those fuck annoying 'I know it all' look. She had to admit it was pretty embarrassing being caught perving on a client and she could feel the unusual blush, that was a the complete opposite to her cool, calm and composed ice queen look, rise to her cheeks. Luckily Cook hadn't heard or he wouldn't have let her forget it.

"So Naomio you gonna let us in on that plan you've got stirring in that nogging of yours," Naomi sent Effy a menacing look which she challenged with a raise of an eyebrow before turning back to the window.

"Sorry,... what was that Cook?" Naomi turned finally putting her head back into the game. Get you're fucking A game on woman, you havn't got time to slack she internally scolded herself.

"The plan," He said as if it was as obvious as her eyes being blue.

"Right yeah, well... I figure we better settle down some where and decide there,' Cook furrowed his brow as he shot Effy a confused look but Effy simply held her smirk as she thought about the reason behind Naomi's 'sudden' change in attitude.

"Erm...alright. Where we gonna settle then?' Cook asked. He thought it was a bit odd that Naomi didn't have some back up, normally she'd have some sort of plan laid out which included dates, times and destinations before they'd even left town.

"There must be some motel on the edge of town. Just keep up our disguises, we won't be staying long, it'll be fine," Naomi hoped that sounded more convincing to them than it did herself.

An hour an a half later the four were all sat about the barely functional motel but they all had to admit it was better than having to spend the night in there garbage can size car. Cook and Effy pulled off the couple looking for one rough night perfectly, leaving the guy at recepetion with an immagination of a fifteen year old boy. While doing that Naomi used her expert eye to scan for any security, as she expect there was zero.

"Right I'm starveing, pizza?" The others all had too preoccupied minds to think about their bodies needs and to be trueful so was Cook but he was desperate for an excuse to escape the serious tone that hung in the air, he liked when they'd go back to their accommadation with a load of beers and party the night away joking about nearly everything and thinking about nothing.

"Well, I'm going out anyway I'll bring yous lot back summat," He quickly made his exit and exhaled loudly once he was outside. He lit a fag and fixed his wig before he swaggered off in search of some peace.

Effy rolled her head back onto the creaky, battered chair she lounged in. She enjoyed silence but the atmosphere she soaked in now was far from it, although nobody was physically talking there was still an air of unease, an air filled with unvoiced opinion. She knew Naomi was refuseing to speak to her unless necessary and all still because of her teaseing regarding one Miss Fitch. It was childish and just made her assumptions, that she had an attraction toward the newly appointed owner of Fitch's Game, all the more concrete. But Effy knew better than to argue with a pissed off Naomi Campbell. Effy may possess the sharp mind but Naomi has serious power both mentally and physically and could use her skills to make it so Efy could never eat solids again.

"I'm just heading out for a smoke. You'll be alright on your own? Right Naomi?" Effy smirked as she watched as Naomi pull her eyes away from whatever it was she was writing at the tiny desk in the far corner of the room. If looks could kill Effy would've been ten feet under by now but she had to admit found it pretty funny as seeing Naomi be so far from her cool as a cucumber presence did bring a certain sense of accomplishment to the mysterious woman.

Naomi threw the pen she was holding onto the desk with defeat once Effy had left the room. This day was just getting worse and worse. She let out a deep sigh as she held her head in her hands.

"Thank you,' Naomi's head snapped up when she heard the husky tone, the kind of voice you hear when you've just woken up. On some people it sounds so damn attractive on others, like herself, it just made you sound like some old hag that smoked fourty a day. Obviously Emily pulled it off with ease as Naomi found herself constantly repeating the rich tone over and over in her head.

"What?" Naomi asked trying ever so hard not to gasp but ultimately failing.

"Thank you for before, who knows what would've happened without you,"

"No need to thank me, its all in the job description," Naomi replied

"Still, thank you," she shot Naomi a forced smile before turning back to the window, the clear night sky that filtered through the window highlighting her face making her look almost unreal.

Naomi watch her for a few seconds before turning back to the plan she was trying to map out. Don't slack off, get your head back where it belongs she told herself.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe you didn't come you idiot, you missed Levan puking on a band member and being thrown out, funniest thing I've ever seen. Oh well, guess I'll see you tomorrow you miserable bastard," <em>Freddie rolled his eyes as he listened to Lara's obvious drunken tone bellow out of his answering machine. He looked over at his bed side table, the little numbers of his alarm clock being the only light in his depressing.

'"Fucking hell,' He groaned as he read 3:30 am. Just another sleepless night with Fredrick Mclair, oh joy he thought sarcastically. He got up and perched himself on the side of the bed, his head held firmly in his hands as he breathed deep. He rubbed one hand over his tired face, his rough stubble making his hand itch. As he pulled his hand away he caught a glimpse of the simple sliver band around his ring finger.

"What happened, huh?" He mumbled as he lovingly stroked the cool metal. He sighed as he put his hand down the collar of his shirt extracting a thin sliver chain a simple sliver ring at the end the small dimond glinted in the alarm clock light.

_'DUN DUN DUN DUN'_ Freddie rolled his eyes at the sudden kick start of his 'fabulous' neighbours that never slept and spent the small hours of the morning blasting out Eminem or whatever bullshit stuff they were into.

"HEY KEEP IT QUIET IN THERE!" Freddie bellowed as he slammed his fist against the wafer thin walls. "KEEP QUIET! SHUT UP!" He knew it was usless, they never listened to him before so why would they start now he thought yet he still kept shouting until eventually his cries were watered down to a defeated whisper.

"Just shut it of," He whispered although it was more to himself as he begged for yet another day for his mind to let go and start a fresh, he wanted a life where his demons would just throw him a bone and leave him be, they had been acquainted for far too long.

He took in a large lungful of air as the same thing went through his mind time and time again.

_"your gonna be okay, just hang in there, please," Freddie pleaded to the ever weakening woman in his arms. Her skin so pale it looked almost transparent, her ocean eyes becoming more and more clouded as the seconds went by. _

_"Freddie, ju...just let...go," she whispered, her normally so confindent attitude now shrivelled to something so helpless that he barely even recognised her as the woman he loved. _

_Shut up, your talking crazy, you're gonna be fine,' He rushed pulling her closer pressing his lips tight to her cooling forehead, he closed his eyes cherishing the soothing touch of her skin against his, a mass of memories that the two shared running through his mind like a an ageing film. 'This wasn't the end, it wasn't, it couldn't be' the thought. He looked down to find the scarlett puddle expanding everywhere, her bloused saturated along with his suit but he didn't care, what was a suit compared her life? _

_ "I...I lo...love... you. Just le...let...go,"Her hand that was so lovingly caressing his cheek now fell to the murky concrete floor, her lids lightly closed and her chest fell never to rise again. _

_"Don't say things like that. REBECCA! REBECCA! LISTEN TO ME," He screamed, his salty tears streaming down his cheeks as tried and completely failed to bring some life to her, to see her move even if it was for just one last time._

_"NO...NO," He sobbed burying his face into her soft neck not caring about the evidence or preserving the crime scene as all he wanted was his wife to look up and live. _

Freddie found it almost impossible to breath as he used the little energy he had to keep his sobs silent even though he knew nobody could hear with the noise coming from next door. And even if somone did hear nobody in his building was exactly the careing type, maybe that's why he choose to live here, to wallow in a place where nobody reached out, just to be left alone suited him fine.

'I love you, why'd you leave me. I never wanted to let go so why did you?' He sniffed as he placed a longing kiss on the diamond that was the last piece of the only person that ever mattered.

**Sorry about this not really going anywhere it's only a filler really, just giving you a bit more of a feel for the characters but I can garentee the next chapter will be full speed ahead. Sorry and thanks to everyone who has subscribed and reviewed it means a lot **


	6. How the Other Half Live

'Urgggggggggh,' Was all that Detective Mclaire could hear as he neared the entrance to LVMPD's homicide department. Levan was all that sprung to the tired detective's mind. Mclaire took the last breath of sanity for the day before opening the door to another twelve hours of purgatory.

'We better have some leads as I haven't got time for fuck ups and that means you Levan!' Detective Mclaire bellowed as he marched into the room dropping the numerous files he had onto Nick Levan's desk causing the hung-over detective to lift his heavy head from the table.

'Alright listen up!' Everyone flocked toward him pens and paper at the ready. 'I want a team over at the Fitch residence; I'm told that James Fitch is there now. Keep security at a maximum,' everyone murmured in acknowledgement. ' I want another team getting hold of that secretary and bring her down to the casino, maybe she can give us a bit more if she can be back in the environment. Also I want to have a look at the security tapes, I know they weren't in operation near Mr Fitch's office but who knows we might get lucky with the rest of the casino,' I wish Mclaire thought sarcastically, the last time he figured himself lucky was when he got this job and look where that got him.  
>Once the majority of the team had left the Detective Mclaire turned to his partner to find him snoring his drunken head off a river of drool descending from the gaping black hole that was his mouth. Give me strength he thought in despair.<p>

'Levan!' He called but still no reply. 'Levan!' He tried a bit louder, 'Levan!' still nothing. He huffed in frustration before striding over to the desk and slamming a clench fist on the Levan's desk, only centimetres from Nick's sleepy head.

'NICK!' BANG.

'W….what?' He mumbled as he jumped out of his slumber, looking up into the angry eyes of his superior.

'Evidence?'

'What?...Oh right! Erm…' He said as he busied himself through the paper tsunami that engulfed his desk.  
>'AH! Here we go,' He smiled as he flicked through the wrinkled file.<br>'Post mortem said death was due to serve blood lost, the bullet to the aortic valve, weapon of choice looks to be an MP5 erm….,' he hummed as he flicked through more sheets, completely oblivious to Detective Mclaire's sighs of irritation.  
>'They said they found three sets of finger prints on the fire exit door,'<p>

'Id?'

'Erm…..only one and they belong to the caretaker, report says that he had been up there last week fixing it, the other two came back with no trace,' Mclaire knew it was a long shot anyway.  
>'They spoke to the caretaker and he said that apparently the door is pressure sensitive so if it were opened the alarm would go off and security would know about it straight away, but the alarm never went off. Report says that the electrics had been rigged, and when the caretaker took a look at it he said whoever did it knew there stuff in order to rig the alarm with out it going off in the process. Not looking good boss,' He finished passing the file to him. All I fucking need Mclaire thought looking over the report, whoever these guys were they were the real deal and that made his job a million times harder.<p>

'Right,' he breathed rubbing a one hand over his face in some stupid attempt to wipe away the exhaustion.  
>'Come on, your with me,' Mclaire finally said as he got up.<p>

'Where we going?' Levan asked as he caught up.

'Airport, the other daughter Katie Fitch is flying in from Australia,'

'What the fuck is going on! Where is my sister?' Katie shouted pointed a well manicured index finger at detective Mclaire. Katie Fitch was defiantly a daughter of a tycoon, done up like she was attending the Oscars when she only just come off a fifteen hour flight, designer labels everywhere and a fiery, spoilt daddy's girl attitude to back it all up.

'Miss Fitch please, let's just calm do….'

'Calm down? Calm down! How the fuck can you tell me to calm down my father has just been killed and my sister my only sister is m…miss..' She never finished as she collapsed in a heap on the chair, tears over flowing the mascara stained cheeks.

'Miss Fitch I assure we are doing everything we can to find your sister but you need to help us,' She looked into the detective's gaze and nodded taking a tissue of off the other detective who sat next to him.  
>'Miss Fitch we need to ask you a few questions about your father's business?' She gave him a sour look but let him continue anyway.<br>'Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt your father, any enemies?' Katie scoffed.

'He own Las Vegas biggest casino, what do you think?'

'Is there anything that's happened recently that might have sparked something, a new business deal, maybe?' Katie sniffed and Levan quickly offered another tissue grinning like a cat that just got the cream when she cast him a thankful smile back. Mclaire rolled his eye, how he got this job was beyond him as if you looked at him you'd think he was speed dating.  
>'Miss?' Mclaire interrupted pulling her attention from his idiot of a partner.<p>

'I don't know, I don't do anything like that, only Daddy or Emily did the business side,'

'So why were you in Australia?'

'Dad said he was looking to win a deal down there….Emily was…' She breathed heavy trying to keep the tears back.

'Emily what?'

'Emily was supposed to go but…at the last minute Dad said he needed her to stay here….Oh God,' She sighed wiping at her water filled eyes.

'You mean she wasn't supposed to be here?' Levan butted in before quickly closing his mouth and cast his boss an apologetic glance.

'No….Oh God, it's all my fault if I ha…' her tears making her words almost inaudible.

'Miss Fitch please focus,' Mclaire tried as sympathetic as possible, they were getting somewhere for God sake.  
>'Was this something that had happened before or was this something out of the ordinary?'<p>

'I can't think of another time when this had happened but I didn't think much of it, I was going to Australia for a month for fuck sake,' she sighed picking at the scrunched tissue in the hand.  
>'I mean if I had just thought about it may….maybe she'd still…..be here,' She started to sob. Mclaire let the young woman cry and nodded to Levan to follow him out side before informing the tearful woman they were going to leave her to herself for a second.<p>

'Jesus boss looks like we're dealing with the real deal here,' Levan breathed once the door had closed. 'They must've had someone on the inside if they new Emily was going to be there, she said herself it was pretty short notice that Emily didn't go to Australia,'

'Maybe they didn't,' Mclaire said out loud as he mulled things over in his head.

'Huh?' Levan grunted

'Maybe Emily had nothing to do with it, if this was about both Mr Fitch and Emily why didn't they kill her too?'

'Ransom?'

'Maybe, but it doesn't fit. Why kill Mr Fitch? If this was about money I'd be more inclined to take him than Emily. I can't imagine that Emily knows as much about all the money as Mr Fitch, she's only really just started working for him, she's twenty three. I don't think this about money at all, this is assassination. There was no money missing at the scene and you saw the amount of bullets, these guys had no intention of letting Mr Fitch live,' Levan nodded.

'But why take Emily? If these guys were assassinators why not just kill her too?' Mclaire shook his head because he had no idea, and that thought did not sit right with him at all.

'Cook, slow the fuck down will you,' Naomi shouted as she flicked the back of his head. This rust bucket went faster than she originally thought as Cook weaved through the heavy down town traffic. Only a little bit longer and you can finally be rid of this fucking car Naomi thought.

She didn't know had happened but as soon as she got up (not that she had much sleep anyway) the old her came back. When Cook asked her what was the plan she fired back a reply, she didn't know how she did it but it was like a light bulb being turned on which lead to a fully function, full proof plan with in the hour. Of course as soon as Naomi had told both Cook and Effy where they were going they both looked like a kid at Christmas, Emily just stayed pretty much emotionless, not that Naomi expected any different. Shock has sunk in, denial is over with and acceptance is now consuming with its best friend grief. It comes and affects everyone differently but for everyone there's no way of escaping it, something she and her two accomplices knew far too well, not that they'd ever say because to them they were untouchable.

'Here we go ladies, fucking LA,' Cook cackled as they pulled up outside the gleaming white building that hurt to look at with the sun blazing down on it, high walls with an electronic gate that would give a tank a run for its money.

'How may I help you,' a voice came from the speaker mounted on the wall next to the gate. Cook leaned out the car window,

'Alright mate we're 'ere to see Mr Stonem,'

'Sorry Sir if you don't have a pass I'm afraid I can't let you in,'

'We're friend's, tell him Effs 'ere to see him,' Cook reasoned back, Silence.  
>'Listen mate it don't matter if you don't let us in cause I got someone 'ere who can fuck up your shitty electronic gate, so we can do this the polite easy way or the pain in the arse way, up to you,' He said motioning to Naomi ,Silence.<p>

'Welcome to the Stonem residence, drive up to the house and a valet will be there waiting,'

'Alright, now the party is fucking started,' Cook cackled flashing Effy a cheeky grin who in turn just smirked even though she was probably just as desperate to get in there as he was although it was more to see her brother than what was most likely on Cook's mind.

As they drove up the curved road through picture perfect gardens of every colour imaginable, ridiculously expensive water fountains, in the distant could be seen Tony Stonem's own private golf course and tennis courts. As they pulled up out side the huge house they saw men in full suits leading other people from there own cars into the house, the pounding of bass the that blasted out of the mansion like an bulldozer could be felt from inside the car.

'Man, I'm glad I know someone with planning skills like you Naomio,' Cook grinned looking like a hyperactive kid on a sugar rush.

'Sir,' Said the young man who had opened Cook's door letting him out his hand out stretched.

'Look after her for me mate, give her a wash and a wax, been a tough couple of days,' Cook said as he handed him the keys. Another suited man came around the other side of the car.

'I believe you must be Miss…,'

'Effy,' she interrupted the man that had just emerged from the house.

'Effy, my name's Daniel and as you can see Mr Stonem is having another one of his parties but he insists that you see him immediately, you and your friends of course,' He motioned to the other three. Effy nodded.  
>'If you all would follow me,' He said as he lead them into the house, a mass of body's dancing along to California Girls which made the entire place vibrate. Cook's eyes lit up as he watched the flow of booze, dancing, and of course all the waitresses dressed in white bikini's that were designed to leave little to the imagination.<br>Cook's eye's were constantly glued to their behinds and Naomi had to admit they were all very attractive girls but Naomi did keep her ogling more subtle, not that it really mattered no doubt Tony paid these girl one hell of a generous wage to be an object for a night.

They exited the house and came to a massive rectangular swimming pool, various men and women grinding with each other in the pool and one couple it was pretty obvious that they were doing more than your average aqua aerobics. Around the pool were an array of sun lounges all occupied but Daniel lead them through the mass of people to a cornered off area where a man of six foot plus stature and built like a house was standing outside, his shades a perfect accessories to give you the impression that you would not want to fuck with him. Daniel whispered something in the body guard's ear to which he nodded and stepped aside allowing them all into the VIP area.

'Mr Stonem!' A young guy surrounded by many girls all dressed a bright selection of bikinis all of which hanging on the guy's every word, laughing on queue as if it they reading his conversation from a rehearsed script, every girl giving each other sly looks of disapproval but still keeping a the plastic upbeat atmosphere as they slowly inched closer and closer to young man, eyeing him up as if he were a prise to be won.

The young man lifted his head, his turquoise eyes lighting up as he spotted them.  
>'Eff!' He called getting up and coming over quickly consuming her in an embrace, all the girls giving Effy looks that would have her ten feet under if it were possible. Naomi always thought it odd when she saw Effy be so loving when she was around her brother because even though she had known her for such a long time she can never recall a time where they hugged or were so open with each other, not that she complained as Naomi herself wasn't all into public displays of affection and both Cook and Effy knew what they needed to know about her, why would she keep bringing it up when it only brought everyone down?<p>

'You look like shit,' Tony smirked as he observed Effy's dishevelled look.

'Not all of us can afford a thirty million dollar house,' Effy countered.

'Don't lie to sneaky bitch,' Tony joked before turning to Cook.  
>'Alright Cook?'<p>

'Yeah but what does a guy have to do to get a drink around 'ere,' Cook complained.

'Melissa!' Tony snapped his fingers at a waitress in the corner; she turned Cook's eyes almost exploded out of his sockets when he saw her chest pretty much spilling out of her white bikini, a tray of freshly poured champagne in one hand and the other on her hip that danced from side to side like a pendulum.

'Cook, Melissa. Melissa, Cook,' Tony introduced, 'Make sure you look after him for me Melissa,' Tony whispered into her ear slipping her a few of what looked to one hundred dollar bills. She smiled at him and nodded before turning her attention to a mesmerised Cook and proceeded to drag him off with her.

'Who knew it was so easy to make people happy,' Tony grinned at Naomi, 'Although something tells me you won't be as easy to please Nai…' He suddenly stopped when he noticed the extra person stood behind Naomi's tall frame.  
>'And who might this be. Come on now Top Cat be polite and introduce me to the new addiction to your gang.' Naomi scowled, she never got along with Tony and this was precisely why. She couldn't deny he was good to have around due to the resources he held at his finger tips but his way of earning money wasn't that far form hers even though he liked to think that he was playing a whole different ball game.<p>

'This is Emily, Emily….'

'Fitch,' He finished enjoying the looked of fury Naomi's eyes, toying with people was Tony's favourite past time and when it evolved ice queen Campbell it made everything so much more interesting. The problem with Naomi was that she thought she was untouchable and reading her is the equivalent of a toddler making sense of Einstein's theory of relativity, so when she was being played with she found it such a shock that people could see right through her when it couldn't be more obvious, it humoured him quite a bit if he must be honest.

Naomi was about to let her sharp tongue take control but Effy quickly defused the situation.  
>'Tony, Naomi would like to ask you a favour,' Tony cracked an evil grin which just fuelled the fire in Naomi's topaz eyes.<p>

'Well in that case we better go to my office, hadn't we?'

'Come on Emily let's get drink,' Effy said leading Emily away from the two. Naomi followed them as they left and waited till they were out of range before turning back to Tony's smug expression.

'Don't fuck with me Tony,' she hissed right in his face as he continued to challenge her with that satanic smirk.

'Please Naomi, let's go to my office, that is where business is done after all,' Naomi didn't give him a reply just simply stormed off to the office that she knew far too well considering she always found herself in there every time she came here.

'We have to stop meeting like this,' Tony sneered as her closed the office door and walked over to the large drinks cupboard, 'Am I right saying its same,' He asked pulling out the familiar bottle of whiskey, 'I'm sure your familiar enough to pour your own,' He passed her the bottle before she went to different cupboard and extracted two crystal tumblers pouring a generous measure in both then handed one to Tony.

'Cheers,' He held up his glass, Naomi glowered at him before quickly knocking back the warm liquid in one and poured herself another leaving Tony with his glass still waiting, he chuckled.

'So Naomi, what is this favour you ask of me? Am I right in saying it has something to do with the odd choice of new company you're keeping,' She took another gulp before setting the drink on the grand, hand crafted, mahogany table.

'I need your plane,'

'And where would you be taking my plane?'

'Halifax,' Tony's brow slight furrowed.

'A bit close for you don't you think? No Romanian pills need picking up, or any African arms dealer in need of your money, no?' She remained silent. 'Well, if that is what you most desire ten I guess I better call my pilot. But you will stay first, I haven't seen my sister in such a long time and I'm sure you need to inform your new acquaintance of your plans?' A wicked smile played across his lips, he knew exactly where to hit her hard and she wasn't having any of it.

'Don't mess with me Tony, you know what I can do,' she spat, ready to pounce like a lion watching its prey.

'I have no doubt of your skills Naomi. You are a strong person and I don't just mean in the sense you could snap both my legs with your bare hands then take down my fine security guards out there, and finally finish off with running the London marathon in record timing, but I imagine you could really fuck with someone's mind though. The real question is, are you strong to have someone mess with your head, I do believe that Miss Fitch is doing a fine job and it's only been what? Twenty four hou…' Naomi couldn't take it anymore the fury all exploded at once and before she even could think about what she was doing she had him out of that leather office chair and pressed against the lace wallpaper with her hunting knife against his carotid artery. His breathing heavy, his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he nervously swallowed making the knife knick the skin even more yet he still had that villainous smile on his face and that made her even more infuriated, but she knew she had to control herself, she had to keep going, obstacles like this are what made the journey so much more rewarding. She eased back until eventually she let go of him and smoothly slid the knife in the holder that was wrapped around her ankle and rearranged the leg of her jean so it could not be seen anymore. Without a sound she went over to her drink and down the rest of the brown liquid before walking out the office. Grinning slightly when she heard Tony pick up his phone and say,  
>'Anwar have the plane ready for Halifax for a two thirty take off tomorrow afternoon.'<p> 


End file.
